Darkness
by judjolie
Summary: TATEKate angst...: Kate gets attacked in the middle of the night, will she survive? Will Tony be in time to confess his feelings.:) read it if you want. COMPLETED
1. Default Chapter

**An: **This is my first NCIS fiction. I hope you'll like it. It's a short chapter and probably not so good but I'll make that up. Sorry for any mistakes, English is not my first language not even second that would be French…

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, the show…..

**CHAPTER ONE**

Monday morning 8.30 

"Dinozzo, you know where Kate is?" Gibbs said with a slight of worry in his voice when saw that Kate wasn't behind her desk yet.

"Probably still at her boyfriend's house. I knew it, I knew that guy was bad news. Only dating a few weeks and already late for work." Gibbs gave him 'the serious look'.

"No, boss. I don't I'll euh I'll call her immediately." He picks up his phone and let's the phone ring until it's her answer machine, then calls her cell-phone several times.

"No answer?" "No Boss, I'll try her home number again." Now it was Tony's turn to look worried. "I'll try again later."

But then Gibbs his phone rings

"Yes this is Gibbs. What? Where is she now? Yes we're coming right away."

"Hey Tony?" "Shut up Mcgee."

Tony was trying to concentrate on Gibbs' phone call. "Boss?"

"They found Kate."

Omg Omg, Kate? Not Kate, not her. That was the only thing that was going on in Tony's head right now that together with lot's of regret. He took a deep breath. "Is she.."

"No, She's euh , I don't know."

Gibbs stood up, left for the elevator with Tony following him. They both had tears in their eyes. Tony actually started let a tear escape. Gibbs handed him a tissue and padded on his shoulder.

The evening before:

"Kate, my peace offer: I buy you dinner? You may even choose the restaurant" Tony asked Kate. "That's nice of you Tony but I've got a date tonight."

"A date huh, with who?" Tony asked while bending down so their eyes would meet. They shared a stare but then Kate quickly turned away and smiled. "Now that's none of your business."

"funny Kate, very funny. Come on who is he."

Kate picked up her purse and left, just before the elevator she stopped, turned around and said: "Still Jason".

Tony nodded and said to himself: "lucky bastard"

Although she knew she probably shouldn't do it Kate stopped at a dark parking spot to pick up her cell- phone that had been ringing the last 5 minutes. It was Jason, her boyfriend, calling to cancel their date. He had to work overtime. Kate was disappointed, but she didn't let him know ,she really liked him.

Suddenly she saw a shadow approaching, she tried to grab her gun which was in her purse on the passenger side, but it was too late. A dark figure pulled her out of the car to the near bushes. Kate tried to fight him off but so far she had no success. He kept beating her and ripped her shirt open, then kissed her neck. She managed to grab a stone that was lying just within her reach, with the stone she hit her attacker on his head. He fell down just long enough for her to reach the main road. But the dark figure wasn't far behind. She screamed and screamed but no one came, no one stopped. The emotions, the pain were getting to her, she was exhausted but she kept on running, until she fell and was unconscious


	2. chapter two

Chapter Two.

The ride to the hospital seemed to last forever, although they were ignoring all speed limits. Tony had no idea how bad Kate was hurt. He wanted to ask Gibbs again but the truth is Gibbs didn't know. All they said on the phone was that they've found an NCIS agent who was attacked the night before. No further information on her condition, just that she was still alive.

The closer they got to the hospital, the closer to Kate, the more nervous they both were.

When they finally reached the room and wanted to enter, the doctor called Gibbs to discuss her condition and what would happen further. So that meant bTony was alone and the first to enter. His heart skipped a beat when he slowly opened the door.

She was still sleeping. She had stitches just above her eyebrow. Some cuts and bruises on her arms, neck and face. She was beaten pretty badly and it was clear she gave up a fight to protect herself.

Tony slowly approached her bed, sat down on the chair next to the bed, grabbed her hand and rubbed it nice and easy with his thumb.

She tossed and turned a little before she opened her eyes.

"Hey, how are you feeling? Can I get you anything, maybe some water?" A confused look appeared on her normally beautiful face. " Tony? Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital, you were attacked last night. You don't remember?"

"Attacked? By who? I I… my head." A terrible headache hit her while she was trying to sit up straight and Tony helped her back down. "Here drink some water. It's good for you"

He handed a cup with water, but Kate had some trouble keeping it steady. So Tony quickly took the cup back and said "maybe later huh. Try to get some rest first."

Kate closed her eyes tried to get some sleep but after a while she kept reliving her brutal attack over again and again.

When she finally woke up two hours later, she noticed Gibbs sitting where Tony was.

"How are you Kate?" "As good as I can be, I guess, in these circumstances." She was looking around, trying to find Tony

"I had to sent him to the office. He's checking out a lead. He said he'd stop by again later, in the mean time I'm going to have to ask you a few questions. I know this must be hard on you so I want you take all the time you need okay but the sooner we can id him .." Kate nodded.

Back at NCIS headquarters Tony was talking to Abby and Ducky .

"Ah Tony, tell me how is young Kate doing?" Ducky asked very concerned.

"She's euh I don't know, I guess she's doing okay considering what she's been through."

"I should have known this would happen. How could I be so stupid."

"What are you talking about Abby. You couldn't have prevented this."

"I could, you see four weeks ago Kate told me she had the impression someone was following her or watching her. I told her to tell Gibbs, but she said she would handle it. And I thought she did, because the day before yesterday I asked her about it and she said everything was okay, so I didn't push the matter any further. Stupid, stupid"

"oh dear. I had a case like that years ago. The girl ended op dead."

"Ducky. it's okay Abby, this really isn't your fault. She told you everything was alright so there was no way you could have known. Did she tell you who the stalker was?"

"I think she thought it was her ex boyfriend Dwayne."

Tony typed Dwayne's name in the databank and as soon as it gave his whereabouts he left in a hurry. "Tony? Tony, Wait." Abby called after him but Ducky shook his head. "Remember Abby, men in love are capable doing lot's of good, but they're also the most dangerous. Believe me, I know"

Tony stormed into Dwayne's office, took him by his shirt and pushed him against the wall.

"What the hell, who are you?" "Tony Dinozzo, that's with two z', NCIS."

"NCIS? What's this about."

"Funny man, What's this about, you tell me, you're the one stalking Kate."

"What? She told you this. That's a lie" Tony turned Dwayne around so they would each other and punched him in his stomach.

"Okay okay. In the beginning I was. I admit it, but we've talked it through. After that I swear I left her alone, really. Please let me go."

"Where were you last night?" still not letting him go. "I was in a meeting, I swear, you can check my agenda or ask my secretary. Please."

"I believe you but if I found out you've been lying to me, I swear to god, I'll kill you."

"It's the truth, is euhm Kate alright?"

"Not really"

Tony left, got into his car and started to cry.


	3. CHAPTER 3

CHAPTER 3

Thanks for all the good reviews  I'm glad you all like it, because I was very unsure about the story. Thanks!

btw l'ilmissnitpick, I'm from Belgium, so the official languages are Dutch (my 1st language) and French so you're right  And I'll work on my verb order ;-).

Kate was starring at the sunset when Tony entered her room with flowers in his one hand and in the other an empty vase. She was surprised and even more when she noticed it was from Martha's Garden, her favourite florist. Not to mention the card which said: Get well soon, love Tony.

She was touched by Tony's kind gesture, especially because this was the first time she saw his sensitive side. She could feel herself falling for him little by little.

"They are beautiful, really, thank you." She smiled at him. He smiled back and said it was no problem. Just as Tony wanted to tell how he felt when he heard she was attacked, Gibbs came in with his well known serious look.

"What is this about you leaving the hospital?"

"When the doctor comes back with the release forms I'm out of here."

"Kate…" a concerned Tony began. "No, Tony, I'm not staying here any longer than I legally have to. Don't worry I'll be alright."

"I know you will Kate but you should listen to the doc's advice and stay a few days longer. We can use the time to track down your attacker, here there's someone to keep an eye on you."

"Why? You think he'll come after me? Come on Gibbs." She tried laugh Gibbs his argument away, but deep down she knew he was right. "I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I used to protect the president for God's sake."

Gibbs knew she wasn't going to stay so he tried to compromise with her.

"I know you can Kate, but both Tony and I would feel much better if you weren't alone, therefore you're staying at Tony's.

"Gibbs…" She tried to negotiate but it wasn't doing any good. At Tony's it is she thought.

Later that evening back at NCIS Gibbs was looking through all the cases they handled since Kate joined them last year. He was determent to find whoever was responsible for hurting one of his agents.

Kate's description wasn't a big help… the only thing he had to work with was a tattoo on his upper arm… a snake.

In the meantime Tony and Kate reached his flat door. His noisy neighbour was smoking in the hallway just as usual and couldn't help but to make a remark: "You're the third girl this week and we're only Tuesday." "And I'll probably won't be the last one" Kate said in a defensive tone. The neighbour inhaled one more time before she checked Kate out, shook her head and closed the door with a bang. She turned around to see Tony's big grin. "I guess I should say thanks." "You can thank me later." He had the impression she flirting with him.

She smiled and entered Tony's flat. She was impressed by it's neatness. There were no magazines laying around, no filthy clothes, no dishes from the day before, it was perfectly clean.

She let him guide her through his apartment, showing the bathroom, his bedroom. In the living room she couldn't help but to stare at him while he was telling the history of his first baseball glove. He was so proud. This was the second time today she could see why women are attracted to him. Tony noticed the stare and asked kindly:

"Am I boring you?" "No, no, I just have a lot on my mind now and I'm a little tired as well."

"I'll let you go to sleep then. You can have this t- shirt and these boxers. Don't worry they were just washed. Tomorrow we'll pick up some clothes from your apartment." She nodded.

It was hard for him not to peak as Kate was changing into his clothes but managed to do it. When she was finally under the covers of Tony's bed, he entered to ask if she needed anything else but she didn't and he headed back to the door. Just before he left he turned around and said he would just be in the room next to hers and if there was anything she just had to yell. Kate nodded for the second time and turned around, facing the window and fell asleep.

Some hours later Tony heard screams coming from his bedroom. He got up as quickly as he could and ran to the room: to find a crying and a full of sweat Kate sitting straight up in his bed. Slowly he approached her, the last thing he wanted to do now was to scare her even more. Tony tried to comfort her but she wouldn't let him she seemed scared of him. Only when she heard his voice telling it her it would be okay she allowed him to come closer. he didn't really know what to do. He was never in this position before and he definitely wasn't used Kate being the weak one. But when she asked him to hold her, he felt more comfortable.

Kate kept crying for several more minutes before she fell asleep again against Tony's chest.

The only thing Tony could think of was how he was gonna kill her attacker.


	4. last chapter

CHAPTER FOUR

By the time Tony woke up, Kate had already gone to work. Tony of course missed the little note Kate had left for him so full of worry he went to work. First he called her cell, and when she wasn't answering he went to work.

So when he finally arrived at NCIS and saw he wasn't going to let the issue go.

"Hey" Kate said all cheerfully. You could see she was relaxed and that she slept a bit more than a few hours (for the first time). That would be because she spent the night in Tony's warm, strong arms. He on the other hand wasn't so cheerfully or in a good mood.

"Hey? Is that all you can say?" Kate was confused, she didn't know what he was talking about or what she had done wrong. She though he seemed mad and note that this was the first time she had even seen him like this. It kinda scared her.

"Okay, good morning then." She tried to smile but it only seemed to make him more mad.

"Don't play games Kate." "Okay Tony, I don't know what you're talking about."

"How about me waking up this morning and not finding you beside me. God Kate, what were you thinking leaving without saying something. I was worried sick. I thought… I thought..." Before he could finish his sentence, Kate interrupted him and said: "Excuse me? I left you a note. I left it next to the bed."

Tony ran his hand through his hair and gave that innocent smile. He felt guilty for snapping at her while it was his own fault, just as usual… "ohh" "yeah ohh" Her eyes fell on a man near her desk. "excuse me." Tony kept looking at her wondering what she was looking at.

Kate was starring at the delivery man who just gave their post to a co-worker. It wasn't the normal guy. He was on sick leave but she recognized him from somewhere and it wasn't work related. She took a step closer and saw the same tattoo her attacker had on his arm. The man noticed Kate starring at him, he looked back for a moment and left for the elevator in a hurry.

Kate ran after him and so did Tony but he was forced to take the stairs.

Outside Kate had her gun pointed at the man (Stephen).

"Put your hands up and turn around. I said turn around."

He turned around hesitating. He seemed friendly at the first instant but his smile soon changed into an evil smirk. "What are you going to do? Shoot me? You couldn't before so what makes you think you can do it now." He took a step closer.

"Stay where you are. Don't come any closer I swear I'll shoot."

Stephan laughed and took another two steps closer to where Kate was standing, leaving only a few steps between them anymore.

"Come on Kate… we both know you're not gonna shoot me, so why don't you put the gun down." He kept coming closer.

"I'm warning you." Suddenly a familiar voice yelled her name, telling her to put the gun down and to step back but she wasn't planning on doing that. She wanted revenge for what he did to her. In that little moment she turned around to see Tony's face, Stephen tried to grab her and a gunshot fell.

Kate felt her breath getting heavier. While Tony called the medics, she looked down to see her attacker bleeding to death. She just stood there, looking at him and he was looking at her, still with that smirk on his face. With his last breath he said "I'll hunt you forever"

She was terrified by his words and she shot him a second time, this time right in his heart.

In shock she dropped her gun and fell on her knees crying.

Tony couldn't believe, she just killed him in cold blood, that was so unlike her. He slowly approached her and laid a hand on her shoulder. " I was him attacking you"

She stood up, looked in Tony's eyes and rested her head against his chest yet again. Tony couldn't think of anything else but to hold her.

Later that evening after Gibbs cleared Kate, she went to visit Tony at his apartment.

"Kate?" He could see she hadn't stopped crying yet. Her beautiful eyes were red and she seemed tired. "Can uh can I come in."

He smiled, nodded and let her walk into his living room.

"Can I get you anything?" he asked with sympathy. "No, thank you, I'm not staying long. I just wanted to thank you for uh for everything what you did today and yesterday and well actually for the entire week. I won't forget this." "No problem."

She gave him a kiss on his cheek to thank him. She looked in his eyes, she desperately wanted to kiss him but he didn't seem to make a move so she headed towards the door.

"Kate, wait, there's uh something I want to tell you." He came closer, took her hand and leaded her to the couch where they were now both sitting.

"This is hard" He smiled, she smiled back "When I saw you in the hospital, laying there like that, so hurt I.. No, no when Gibbs told me you were hurt. I felt like hell , I mean the thought of you getting hurt… I.. Wow this is really hard." Kate actually liked to see him like this. Tripping over his words, being nervous like that and she definitely liked where this conversation was going to.

"What I'm trying to say is .." But Kate didn't let him finish. It was taking too long according to her so she took matter in her own hands and kissed him passionately. Tony was the first to break the kiss. He looked down, smiled, took a deep breath and said "I'm falling for you."

Kate smiled back and kissed him for the second time.

He stood up and let her to the bedroom…

THE END

Thanks for the reviews and I hope you'll all like the end!

( Wolf-Jade, I changed it, so thanks  )


End file.
